Rebirth of the Butterfly
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A Corpse Bride fanfiction. If you haven't seen the movie, be warned, this has major spoilers. Emily is now free and her soul has crossed over to the Other Side. Victor and Victoria have been married for some time now and are expecting their first


Rebirth of the Butterfly

Note: A Corpse Bride fanfiction. If you haven't seen the movie, be warned, this has major spoilers. Emily is now free and her soul has crossed over to the Other Side. Victor and Victoria have been married for some time now and are expecting their first child. Once she is born, she resembles Emily, but she is given a different name. Could it be that Emily has been reborn ? If so, can the newly reborn Emily find happiness ? Love will find a way...

"If only he could see how special you can be, if only he knew the you that we know !"--Black Widow Spider and Maggot, Corpse Bride

"I understand what you mean. Your heart tells me what your lips cannot."--My quote

Chapter 1--The Van Dort's Daughter

Victoria had recently given birth to a stunning baby girl who by far was probably the most lovely infant in all of Victorian England. The new parents were awe struck at how incredibly spectacular their little girl was. She had also been born with a full head of curly raven hair. Raven hair was more a feature of the Van Dort side than the Everglot side, but the young child resembled Emily, who had been set free only a couple of years ago.

"What do you wish to name her ?", Victor said, as Victoria handed him the cooing infant. She giggled instantly and held upon Victor's pinky finger.

"Well, Victoria, I think the name Sylvia suits her. I'm not certain why, but I have always liked that name.", Victor said, smiling at cute little Sylvia. At that moment, Sylvia chuckled and grinned.

"She seems to aprove, my dear. Sylvia it is, and a beautiful name for such a gorgeous girl.", Victoria said as Victor handed their child back to her. Sylvia was extremely blissful being with her parents but the two new parents couldn't dismiss the thought that the girl looked so much like the departed Emily. Perhaps Emily had been reborn. Was it possible that even after returning to the Other Side that she had decided to live another, entirely different life ?

And if so, would she be able to have a romance that didn't involve tragedy ? Only time would tell, but one thing was certain...both families adored their splendid grandchild and they showered her in love, gifts and plenty of attention.

Chapter 2--Changes

Victorian England was transforming day by day and Sylvia was also growing more and more lovely. The Van Dorts were convinced that Sylvia actually _was_ Emily reborn and they found absolutely nothing wrong with this. Unlike the days of the past where arranged marriages were part of the norm, Sylvia would have the freedom to marry whomever she pleased because love was the most important element in marriage. Even though Victor had been forced to marry Victoria, he admitted that he had fallen in love with her and their love had grown all the stronger over time.

It was a welcome change for arranged marriages to be unwelcome now and that the way of living was becoming more relaxed for Englanders.

Sylvia adored going to school and learning new things. Although it was still slightly controversial for a woman of Victorian upbringing to be interested in the "masculine fields" such as mathematics, physics or anything related to the realm of science. "Feminine fields" were more artistic and suited towards a woman's delicate tastes. A woman who could paint or had some kind of artistic talent made her all the more desireable. Sylvia already posessed artistic talent but she wished to learn everything she possibly could, knowing her knowledge could be useful in many events to come in the future. But she never expected that there would be a young man that had the same interests as she did.

He was the picture of a gentleman, extremely intelligent and well-groomed. His name was Alonzo DuPrix, but he preferred to be called "Al", which was unexpected and bold, especially for an up and coming Edwardian man. She was a little tenative to begin courting him but Al was very enchanting, and he would do anything to defend her honor and keep other men from flirting with her or worse.

Chapter 3--The Bonds of Love Grow Stronger

Before long, the Van Dorts were watching their sophisticated daughter going to an upscale university. She was still being courted by Alonzo and thought of getting married once she graduated, but there was a rival that also wanted her hand. Unlike Alonzo, he was a rouge that was only interested in the Van Dort's money and had a terrible temper.

He was exceptionally spoiled and threw fits when mummy and daddy didn't give him exactly what he wanted. For the matter to be solved, this young man, Clyde Clemmens and Alonzo DuPrix would have a fencing duel. Whomever won this duel would have the honor of becoming Sylvia's groom-to-be after senior year.

The sword fight had begun and both men were equally matched. Sylvia had never had men fighting over her before but she loathed fighting in general. She felt the whole display of machismo was overrated and hoped the duel would end soon. The duel took hours to finish until Alonzo was able to defeat Clyde. Clyde walked away, pride bruised and heartbroken but this didn't last long when he saw a rather sultry Edwardian woman named Mildred. In seconds he had forgotten who Sylvia Van Dort was and escorted Mildred out of the University's courtyard.

"I think we both knew that Clyde only had emfatuation for the Van Dort fortune.", Alonzo said, sadly.

"Yes, and we both are aware that there is more to life than money. We have something far more precious and valuable...love.", Alonzo said, unexpectedly pecking his bride to be on the cheek. Immediately,

Epilogue 

After University, Alonzo had fulfilled his vow. The two had wed soon after graduation and were planning to live in London's east end. The Van Dorts and the Everglots were welcomed happily into the DuPrix household. The DuPrix were very friendly and had a love and gusto for life that was contageous. The Edwardian era was coming into full effect and life was becoming more vibrant and vivid for everyone in the world upstairs. It still was a party in the world below, but they only came to visit during All Hallow's Eve and All Soul's Day. The worlds of the living and dead were still different but even the world below was pleased for Sylvia's new lease on life. She was elated and euphoric at last, finally a bride with a fulfilling existence full of love, promise and hope for the days to come in Edwardian England.

The End

October 5, 2005


End file.
